Not Over You
by xXxMIOJxXx
Summary: This is based on the song, Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw. It was a random thought that I needed to write down. Sesshomaru and Kagome will be together...right? One-Shot unless you guys want more.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha...although I almost wish I did

**Author's Note:** This was kind of in a way based on the song, Not Over You by Gavin Degraw. I really really like the song; listen to it if you haven't. I hope you enjoy this story; I haven't written in a while … so here goes nothing

**Not Over You**

As he walked down the busy street, his long silver hair swayed in the wind. His mind began to wonder like it sometimes did, now more than ever before. And like always now, his mind wondered to his raven-haired beauty. He would remember how she laughed and would turn red with blush whenever he whispered a compliment or something suggestive in her ear. He absentmindedly crossed the street and entered the tiny Italian bistro. He sat at the same table he always did and ordered two cups of coffee. A new waitress stared at him with some sort of desire in her eye, but he ignored her. He took off his navy blue blazer and adjusted his pale white tie. He stared out the window and looked at the faces of the people passing by. They probably weren't obsessing over the past like he was right now. He continued to watch the people, only searching for one face. He was looking for his blue-eyed dark-haired woman. Even when the waitress came back with his order, he still searched. Finally, he saw her. She was looking out at the street on the opposite side, waiting to cross. He smiled and watched as she hastily ran across and through traffic. He held his breath and only let it out when she was standing in front of him.

"Hello," she said, trying to catch her breath. Her black running on the slight wild side, and all he wanted to do was run his fingers through it.

"You gave me quite a scare." He said, finally attending to his cup of coffee.

"My apologies; I didn't know you cared so much." She stirred cream and sugar into her cup.

"I don't… I mean, I do, but nevermind." He waved her off. She always did this to me. He became so…nervous around her, and it was rare that he, Sesshomaru Taisho, became nervous.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine." He casually took a sip of coffee and cursed himself for lying to her. How could he tell her that he was not fine, and he could not go one moment without thinking about her and him, them together, like old times? He could not bring himself to speak about it though, for it was somewhat his fault they were no longer one.

"So what is it you want Sesshomaru? Surely you have better things to do than hang out in an old café and talk to your ex." She idly stirred her cup of coffee and looked him deep into his beautiful amber gold eyes.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his silver hair, "I miss you." There, he said it. He looked around; the world had not ended with his confession either.

"You miss me?" She stared at him for a moment, ocean blue searching sun amber.

"Yes," he said, realizing now how weak he must sound. "I would be lying if I said I do not care about you or what you do. I am not over you Kagome Higurashi, and I do not think I will ever be over you."

"I…I miss you too Sesshomaru, and I do care about you. I never stopped caring." She smiled at him. He smirked a little too. By gods, he had missed that wonderful smile and those cherry red lips of hers.

"Shall we discuss this tonight over dinner perhaps?" he asked, rising from his seat but not before finishing his coffee, "I have a meeting in less than an hour, and I am already late."

She smiled and shook her head. He was still so uptight and prompt even after all these years. She agreed and said it would be just fine.

"I will call you later with the details." He leaned in to kiss her cheek but caught her lips instead as she too proceeded to stand. They tasted exactly how he remembered. He could never forget the taste of vanilla sugar; the taste of his intended was one not to be forgotten. Whether or not she accepted this as her fate, only time could tell. She watched him leave with a lovesick smile on her face. She really was not over him. She has always been in love with him, ever since they were teenagers.


End file.
